Killing Apathy
by HotPinkTriangle
Summary: Draco goes blank. Harry's in a band. Much angst follows. I wrote this 6 years ago, oh dear.
1. Killing Apathy

*Hot Pink Triangle* *1*  
  
He stared at his plate without eating. Draco was blank again. Finally he could leave the table. No plans tonight. Now he could just kick it alone. He buried his face into soft pillows. Knocking. Come in he mumbled. Heavy footsteps. Shit. Papers rustling. You've been sleeping too much.. school.going alone this year.your mother and I have plans.. Leaving early in the morning.. Blah blah blah - the words blurred together in Draco's mind. Don't get fucked up while we're gone..show sum damn respect..family honor..cut your hair you stupid fuck blah blah blah blurrrblurblur. . Finally the footsteps led out of the room. The door closed shut. He could breath now.  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** The next night he lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. LSD was GOD.  
  
*By Nik 4 Anna 


	2. Killing Apathy 2

*Hot Pink Triangle* *2*  
  
A black Mercedes. Draco pressed his forehead up against the cool backseat window. Everything flew past, too fast; it was making his head spin. He would have rather driven himself - but he was still coming down from last night. This headache was threatening to damage him completely and 7th year wasn't looking so good from here. Shit, I'd kill for another pill right now.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Draco stood staring forward with a cigarette in one hand. All the people flashed by boarding the train and making a lot of fucking noise; Oblivious to everything but the sounds that attacked his raging headache. He was early. So far he had managed to avoid everyone. Parkinson bounded up to him then, attempting a conversation. He stared straight ahead; A long drag from his cigarette. Eventually she left, paying no attention to his usual demeanor, all black and morose. I'm a walking funeral he said out loud.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Potter. He sat on the ground not too far away. Headphones. Writing in a book. Three guys ran up and tackled him laughing and messing up his hair. Draco watched as Harry talked enthusiastically with his friends. He looks different. Punk guys. Has a band. No Weasley or Granger? Bizarre. Harry looked back and caught his eye. Draco flipped him off. Harry smiled. Draco finished his cigarette and walked away.  
  
"Where is Everybody?" -NineInchNails 


	3. Killing Apathy 3

*Hot Pink Triangle* *3* Killing Apathy  
  
Draco went straight to his room avoiding his Housemates as he went. Feast, sorting shit, fuck that. He was tired and wanted to get the hell away from everyone. He fell asleep and tried to forget everything else. A few hours later he woke up to the sound of laughter and yelling. He pulled his pillow over his head to try and shut out the blaring noise. Oy Draco!! Wake up man. *Why.thehell.should.I?* He snapped. Sitting up on his bed Brody came into view throwing various objects in their other friend's direction. Fucking moron. *Get the fuck out.* More serious now. Everyone listened this time. Don't fuck with Malfoy or he'll rip your fucking balls off. He hid his head back underneath his pillow. All right dude, we're leavin mate, just wanted to fill you in on the party. *Don't give a fuck.* Thought you'd want a fix Malfoy. Draco sat up then. *Shit, where's my coat.*  
  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Draco made his way through the crowd that filled the now packed house party taking place at posh place across the lake; Dumbledore trying to keep it hip? Letting the entire school throw a party. Nice; What the fuck ever. No one stood in his way, everyone moved aside when he passed by. He found a spot that wreaked strictly Slytherin. Sat down and ignored all the greetings and Parkinson's hand weaving her fingers through his hair. It's almost past your shoulders she shouted over the music. A band was playing. Punk music. It wasn't bad. That voice was rockin. He slid out of his seat and made his way through the moshing crowd to get a better view. Being faced with what I'm faced with I feel. He still had to push through the crowd. Like I can't Rock. He'd never heard this shit before who the fuck. Started to chain the day. The voice was screaming now. And exploded into pieces. Harry was breathing hard, onstage, on his knees; guitar in his lap microphone in one hand. Draco stared straight ahead again but this time he heard what was in front of him. Harry breathed the last words as he found Dracos sad eyes: Being faced with what I'm faced with I feel.Like I cant Rock.  
  
Lyrics by: The Used!! "Pieces Mended" (I used this song because not only is it my favorite song but it fits with what Draco's feeling right now.) Big thanks to The Used!! 


	4. Killing Apathy 4

*Hot Pink Triangle* *4* Killing Apathy  
  
Draco pushed his way out of the crowd breathing hard. He quickly downed a load of shots and He made his way into a back room where the smoke was thick. He sat down in the dimly lit room and waited. Someone pulled out a needle and the fun began. Draco leaned back and relaxed as the world slipped away.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Everything was spinning. He was lying on the floor and the pretty colors swirled all around him; when he reached out to touch them his fingers sparkled and disappeared. Draco crawled over the bodies on the floor, making his way towards an exit a bathroom - anything. Everything was spinning too fast. He managed to stand up without falling down again. After opening the door the light and the noise from the next room hit him hard. He almost hurled and stumbled into the room supporting himself on a couch beside him. He stumbled more and fell.but he wasn't on the ground. Arms were holding him up but he still felt like he was falling. He tried to look up but the light was too sharp. The arms holding him tightened their grasp. Fuck. He blacked out.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Draco opened his blood-shot eyes. His head was pounding. Vision blurred. As he attempted to stand he heard *Shit! Wait. * His attempt failed. He lost his balance and fell - head hitting something hard on the way down. Two hands pulled him into a sitting position. Bathroom. Potter. *Shit are you all right? * Draco's hands found the edge of what felt like a toilet seat and he puked like.Fuck. *Get the hell out* he breathed. He attempted to stand again. Potter caught him this time. *Malfoy. Dude. I'm not leaving you like this. You'll drown in puke. * Draco slumped to the ground and up-chucked again. He felt cool fingers touch his hair and hold it back from his face. *Fuck you Potter. * Harry grinned. 


	5. Killing Apathy 5

*Hot Pink Triangle* Killing Apathy *5*  
  
Snape sat at his desk grading papers. Occasionally glancing up to frown at his students. A fucking lot. *He hates every fucking one of us* Ron whispered to Harry. Brooding look on his face. Harry ignored Ron. Scanned the room. Draco obviously asleep at his desk. *Check that shit out!* Ron fumed. *If I fell asleep in Snapes class he'd definitely fuck me up* Ron whispered, livid. Harry was surprised to see Malfoy at all. It had been a few days since he'd been to class. He sat wondering idly what might be going on and his mind wandered to the look on Dracos face when he was singing that night. a loud crash brought him back. Hemmington, a Gryffindor had thrown his chair to the floor, screaming at Malfoy who was watching him with boredom. *Fuck you Malfoy! I don't give a shit if everyone's afraid of you or not, don't fuck with my girlfriend! * Every head turned. Mouths wide open. Snape watched from his desk. Amused. Malfoy yawned and remained silent. *Fucking look at me Malfoy!!* He was irritated now. He slowly turned around in his seat. *How the hell can I help it if the bitch follows me around? * Hemmington was seething now. *You're fucking crazy. . just like your father. * Draco jumped out of his seat. Hemmington grabbed his wand but Draco grasped the front of his robes first. *YOU STUPID FUCK!* Draco punched him in the face over and over again. The class was screaming and yelling. Ron was almost on top of his desk jumping up and down. Several Gryffindors were looking expectedly at Snape urging him with their eyes to do something. Harry jumped out of his seat, pushed his way through the crowd and pulled Malfoy off of Hemmington. Snape pushed through the crowd at the exact time Malfoy punched the shit out of Potter. Harry hit him back but Malfoys punch to the stomach took his breath away. Then Harry was up against the wall, head hitting the stone surface. Was Malfoy crying now? Speaking too fast. Sobbing as he hit his head into the wall. Over and over. Bleeding. Snape saw this. Rushed forward, and with a flick of his wand they were separated. Snape stared at Malfoy. A strange look on his face. In that one moment Draco stood breathing heavily, staring at Harry, his long hair in his face. Mouth bleeding. And Harry remembered thinking that he'd never seen anyone look so miserable before.  
  
*Authors Note* Thanks to all of you rad people for the awesome reviews! Ya'll are definitely the shit. I hope you folks continue to enjoy my story! (And remember if you have any questionz, just ask!( ) Have an awesome day! -HotPinkTriangle 


	6. Killing Apathy 6

*HotPinkTriangle* Killing Apathy *6*  
  
Draco buried his face in his hands. Someone was talking. He couldn't listen. He looked up slowly. Bloodshot eyes. He stared forward without seeing. Lip still bleeding. His left eye was hurting. He looked at his shoes. Wishing this fucking day would end. *Draco? * Dumbledore was looking at him now. Concern in his eyes. Long pause. *Have you been taking your medication? * No answer. *Draco you know that substance abuse does not help.it will not make things any easier* more silence. Dumbledore gave a long sigh. *You may leave then. * Draco walked slowly to the door. *Draco wait-* He looked at the Headmaster. Standing now. *-Never mind Draco.. Have a good evening. * There was nothing else to say. And he knew that the words wouldn't help.  
  
* ** * ** * ** * ** * **  
  
*Get up Malfoy.* Draco face down on his bed. Too tired. *I knew you'd be here... Hurry it up before I change my mind about saving your ass again* Draco sat up slowly, squinting. He followed Snape out of the dormitory. A classroom. Detention. Shit. Potter stood inside waiting. His left temple bandaged. Not happy. He wanted to fucking hit him again. Just looking at him made him want to. *for the next week you both will meet me here and I will give you your assignments. Any questions? * Silence. *Right then, outside* *It's raining* Draco said dully. *I'm sure you'll manage* Snape snapped. He left them at the entrance. *Greenhouse, and don't hang about* he added with irritation. Snape made his way back to the dungeons, black robes following behind.  
  
* ** * ** * ** * ** * **  
  
Rain fell hard. A somber glance at Malfoy and Harry zipped up his jacket. Draco stood in the rain as Harry ran ahead towards the greenhouse. Staring up at the gray sky. He made his way slowly across the grounds.  
  
* ** * ** * ** *  
  
Their job was shit. Organizing shit. Malfoy worked at a slow pace, alphabetizing and re-alphabetizing plants. All shit. He thought dryly. He couldn't remember if he was supposed to be doing this or not. *I'm missing band practice* Harry complained. *What about you?* Harry asked. No answer. Draco walked away. * ** * ** * An hour later they left the greenhouse. The rain had almost disappeared. Draco lingered to smoke a cigarette. Harry ran his hand through his soaked hair and watched Malfoy. His own hair wet and his pale hands shaking. Harry balanced from one foot to the other. He hesitated *Why wont you look at me?* Quiet. Draco finished his cigarette and began to walk away. *Why wont you fucking talk to me Malfoy?!* Loud now. Draco turned around. Slow. *Because if I do, I might fucking hurt you- that's why.* 


	7. Killing Apathy 7

HotPinkTriangle Killing Apathy *7*  
  
Draco lay face down on the floor, notebook under his head. Asleep. He woke up to blaring music in his ears and took his headphones off. Glanced at the time. He was missing another class. He let go of the pen in his hand. The words he'd been writing screamed at him. A disgusted look and he threw it across the floor. Bathroom tiles were freezing on his bare feet. He stared into the mirror. His blond hair reached his shoulders, tangled and dirty. Black eye and cut lip. He didn't recognize himself. Dead gray eyes stared back. *Being faced with what I'm faced with. . . .I feel. . . * his hoarse voice whispered.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * **  
  
Detention could get killed. Draco sat in the cool grass and took off his socks. He pulled a pipe out of his school bag. *Since when did you become such a hippy? * Harry asked. Laughing. *Get fucked Potter.* he said, less harsh than before. Harry grinned, sitting down across from Draco. As he leaned over to grab his own bag Draco watched. Holes in his red t-shirt, torn jeans. *Very punk* Draco said out loud. *What's that?* Harry asked. *If I'm a hippy you're a punk Potter.* Draco said with some amusement. Draco passed the pipe to Harry. *Why are you even talking to me?* Harry asked with some uncertainty. Draco leaned back and blew smoke slowly upwards. He glanced at Harry. *You have a marker?* *Yeah sure* Harry said - looking through his bag. He handed Draco the black marker. *Give me your arm, don't look at me like that just do it.* He started to draw on Harry's wrist. *So what does your dad think of your hair?* Harry asked smiling. *He doesn't think* Draco said shortly. *What did you do over the summer?* *You ask all the wrong questions* Draco said quietly, head still down. *A star?* Harry asked curiously, staring at his wrist. *Shit, I don't know how to draw anything else. Don't fuckin laugh. That's you right? Star of Quidditch star of this shit that shit, star of - what the fuck, that's you Potter, right?* he asked sarcastically. Harry stared at his shoes and smiled. *No, that's not me* Harry said. Long silence. *You sing all right.* Draco said softly. Harry looked up. Draco was staring at him. Intense. His gray eyes not so dead. 


	8. Killing Apathy 8

HotPinkTriangle *8* Killing Apathy  
  
The sun was setting. Draco pulled the collar of his coat up and buried his hands in his pockets. Harry ran toward him, hood up. *Yo, sorry I'm late* Harry breathed. Draco pulled out a cigarette. *What shit does Snape have us doing today?* Harry asked, hopping up and down from the cold. *Cancelled* Draco said quietly, a drag from his cigarette. *Shit that's great! . . . But you didn't have to wait out to tell me* Harry said. *Do you want to go somewhere?* Draco asked, looking ahead. Harry stood there in surprise. Draco looked at him. *Yeah . . .definitely. I mean, sure* Harry breathed. Draco put out his cigarette.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Draco's room. The sheets were messed up. The floor was littered with clothes. And the smell was Grass. Draco threw his coat on the floor. *It's messy. Throw your shit anywhere* Draco said, getting on his stomach to reach under the bed. *You have a room to yourself? How the fuck did that happen?* *My dad* Draco said from under the bed. Harry found a place on the floor and leaned against the desk beside him. Draco walked across the room and locked the door. He sat against his bed with a small box in his hand. He held out a pill. *Still want to go somewhere?*  
  
** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Harry was on the floor long after he stopped seeing everything in neon colors. He sat up slowly, trying to shake the dizzy feeling. Draco was laying nearby, mumbling a song to himself. He couldn't remember when he'd passed out. He sat himself up against the foot of the bed, started laughing and couldn't stop. Draco sat up beside him, a mellow smile. Still coming down. Harry's laughter finally died and he stared at Draco beside him. *Don't you care what your friends think? *Bout what?* Draco asked, his eyes closed. *Us, hanging out* Harry said. *I just don't fucking care anymore* Draco said, almost a whisper. 


	9. Killing Apathy 9

HotPinkTriangle *9* Killing Apathy  
  
Harry walked slowly down the hallway. His band mates tagging close by. Second fight this week, the Gryffindors taking Malfoy as a personal insult. Detention was going to last forever. His right eye almost constantly bruised. He tried to ignore the stares that followed him as he passed by.  
  
* ** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Draco didn't show up in class for two days. Harry skipped lunch. Knocking on his door. No answer. He pushed the door open and walked in. Dark. Only a dim light. Draco face down on his bed. Harry whispered his name. No answer. Harry pushed the long hair out of Draco's face. Eyes half shut. A vacant look on his face. *Draco?* he whispered again. With some difficulty he maneuvered Draco into a sitting position. He sat there on the edge of the bed, hands on his shoulders to hold him up so he wouldn't fall. *Fuck, Harry* Draco whispered. Harry couldn't speak. In awe from the expression on Draco's face. And there were scars from shooting up on Draco's pale arms. *Please. Tell me what's wrong* Harry pleaded. Draco looked up slowly, his face wet from the tears falling slowly down his face. *I'm so overwhelmed . . . . that I can't fucking breath* Draco's arms around his waste now, crying into his t-shirt.  
  
"Addict" -K's Choice 


End file.
